monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Congalala
The Congalala is a Pelagus monster that inhabits the Jungle and Swamp. It resembles a giant, tailed gorilla with pink fur, a hippo-like head, and long front claws. The spike on its head is actually hair that the Congalala has smoothed into shape to signify that they are the pack leader. Congalalas are suprisingly intelligent beasts. The lesser forms of the Congalala are the Conga. These minions are smaller and have furry blonde hair on top of their heads, that resembles the hair-horn of the Congalala when broken. Facts *It primarily uses melee attacks, charging or swiping at you, with an occasional belly flop. **When the Congalala inflates it's stomach, all of your attacks will bounce off of him unless you attack him from the side, behind(with a short weapon or you will also hit the stomach) or have the ESP skill. *The Congalala's signature move is its fart attack, which prevents you from using any consumable items unless you either use a Deodorant or the effect is over. *The Congalala can also breath flames, poison, or sleep gas out in front of it in the same fashion as Teostra or Lunastra if it eats a Nitroshroom, Sleep Herb, Toadstool or Parashroom. *The Congalala also has a dangerously strong combo in which it swipes 3 times and then does a body slam; however, this attack leaves it temporarily open to your attacks, as long as you avoid the quake, so take note. *When it is enraged, its face and behind turn red, and it angrily blasts a fart. In rage mode, it is both faster and stronger; don't underestimate it. *The Congalala's weakspot, the head, will yield Vibrant Pelt when broken, and the remaining scraps of hair effectively make it look like a giant Conga with claws. *Alternatively, Congalala's tail can be broken and will yield Territorial Dung or Territorial Dung+ (High ranking quests only), account items worth 500 Pokke Points and 2500 Pokke Points each, respectively. *If the hunter drops meat mid-battle, Congalala may stop to eat it. This trait can be abused by dropping drugged, tainted and poisoned meat. You will know the Congalala is going for the meat when it stands on its hind legs and sniffs the air. It may take more than one meat to inflict the desired effect. *Congalala have been known to fart when caught in a Pitfall Trap; consider keeping a safe distance away. *Congalala is found in much the same habitats as its stronger relative, the Emerald Congalala. *When hungry, the Congalala can release a sonic fart, this fart will actually have the same effect as a roar, but this roar can be avoided by distance or the Earplugs skill. *When whatever the Congalala is holding in it's tail is broken, he is able to use a dung throw attack. One block of dung is sent flying a short distance, if hit, this attack causes the Soiled status. Frontier Changes thumb|right *In season 8, it has a new move where it can hurl several large pieces of dung. See Also *Conga *Emerald Congalala *Blangonga *Pelagus Category: Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Primatius' Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep